Here Kitty, Kitty
by MissLizzyJ
Summary: A sequel to Miss Kitty's Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

My first story, Miss Kitty's Kitty, turned out to be a little darker than I had intended. For your reading enjoyment, my original idea, in the form of a sequel.

These characters don't belong to me, but I sure have fun playing with them.

**Chapter One-The Big Man and the Nice Lady**

_One year after Miss Kitty's Kitty_

"Oooh! You little scalawag! Bring that back!" Matt, just entering the Long Branch, was reaching for his gun when he realized that the words Kitty was squealing meant she most likely wasn't in need of him to come to her rescue. He rested his gun hand on his hip as though that's what he'd meant to do all along. Leaning back against the bar, he waited for the rest of the show, wondering what it was this time. Seconds later, the orange-striped thief raced down the stairs three at a time, one of Kitty's lacy unmentionables (so unmentionable Matt wasn't even sure what it was called) trailing after him, and Matt knew Kitty was still dressing for the day and not likely to be following him downstairs anytime soon. He had just barely had time to consider walking upstairs to offer his assistance after all when the barroom burst into appreciative whoops and whistles. One guffawing cowboy shouted to another "Hey, Frank, I thought you told me this wasn't no cathouse!" Matt swept the barroom with an icy gaze, realizing that not a few of those present knew the item in question belonged to the marshal's lady.

The cat leapt gracefully onto the bar, walking past him without so much as a glance, coming to a stop in front of the bartender, Sam. Sam managed to disentangle the lacy garment from the cat's mouth and claws and stash it underneath the bar without actually looking at it. "Shoo!" he said sternly to the animal, flicking some water in his direction, and the cat jumped off the counter and ran into the storeroom where there were plenty of places to hide. Matt slapped a coin on the bar to pay for the beer he'd never had a chance to order, muttered "Much obliged, Sam," and stalked out the door without a backward glance.

_Eleven months earlier_

Pausing for a moment to look up at a light in the window on the second floor, Matt walked as quietly as he could up the back stairs of the Long Branch and let himself into Kitty's room with his key. He had been away from Dodge City and his lady for a month and was looking forward to a good night's sleep, and maybe more, at Kitty's side. Matt took a long admiring look at the woman lying in the bed, as yet unaware of his presence. He sat down wearily on the chair at the foot of her bed to remove his boots, then removed his gun belt and draped it over the back of the chair before shedding the rest of his clothes down to his long underwear.

Turning to cross the room to put out the lamp, something caught his eye. A small flash of white moved at the base of Kitty's neck, and he finally noticed the kitten curled up on her collarbone, almost completely hidden by the red hair tumbled around her shoulders. In the lamplight, it was nearly impossible to distinguish the kitten's fur from Kitty's hair. It was one of the sweetest sights he'd ever seen, and the big lawman's heart turned over as he realized he had no wish to disturb it. He enjoyed the scene for a few more moments before turning out the light. Lifting the quilt on his side of the bed, Matt eased in next to Kitty and gently took her in his arms. What the hell, he thought, I'm exhausted anyway. He closed his eyes, already anticipating the reunion they would have the next night. Kitty stirred next to him.

"Matt?" she murmured. "Din' hear ya…" She was already drifting back to sleep as she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said, stroking her hair and kissing her shoulder. The kitten mewed in protest and raised his head, giving Matt a long unblinking look before dropping his head back down and curling himself into a ball.

The next night Kitty was sitting up waiting for him when he arrived for a nightcap. They had both been so busy with work that day they'd barely had time to say hello at noon before they were each interrupted. Kitty handed him a drink, but before he had a chance to take a sip she had wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmmm, welcome back, Cowboy," she purred, reaching up to kiss him.

He cradled her back with his free hand. "Good to be back." He returned the kiss and they stood like that for several minutes, enjoying being back in each other's presence.

"Sit down, Matt," she said finally. He sprawled out across most of the settee and Kitty curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He finally took a sip of his drink and set it down. Looking around he asked, "So, where's the kitten?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. They're good about finding themselves a little hiding place to take a reminds me, Matt, I'm not sure I ever got the chance to thank you properly for everything you did for me when...with the kittens." She looked into his eyes, touching his cheek.

Matt grinned. "Well, if I recall, you managed to thank me properly quite a few times before I had to go out of town."

"That's right. Now I remember." Kitty smiled innocently. A little too innocently, Matt thought. "Do you think maybe you could, well, _remember_ that for a few more nights?"

"Kitty…."

"Matt."

"You're about to tell me something I'm not going to like."

"Oh, Matt, I fixed up a little bed for Pumpkin to sleep in, but he won't sleep in it, he'll only sleep on the bed with me."

"Well, I can't say I blame him, but is there any way he could sleep somewhere else tonight? Can one of the girls-"

"No, Millie has company, and he makes Rose sneeze." Matt wondered what Kitty would do if Pumpkin made _him_ sneeze.

"Can you put him in the other room?"

"He'll cry."

"Well, then he'll cry."

"Matt Dillon, you can't expect me to be very good company with him crying in the other room! He's just a baby! He'll be lonely in there by himself."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us!" Matt stood up, put on his hat and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, Kitty."

"Matt." The quietness in her voice stopped him. This wasn't a fight. He turned back to face her. "I didn't say I wanted you to leave."

Matt sat back down next to her and put his arms around her. "Kitty, look. I know this is selfish, but we haven't seen each other in weeks. I was hoping to have you all to myself tonight. If you're saying you want me to stay here and just sleep next to you, well, honey, I'm not sure I can do that."

Kitty laid her palms against his chest and gave him a long look. "Just give it a few days, Matt, while I try to figure out what to do."

"A few days." A few days of agony. "Kitty, you don't know what you're asking."

"I know exactly what I'm asking, Matt. I'm asking you to give him a chance to get used to you and get used to sleeping somewhere else. Let him get used to the way things are."

The way things are. Well, he guessed he had that coming, he thought, remembering missed socials, postponed picnics and long-ago fishing trips. How many times in the last ten years had he been forced to put Kitty's needs after the demands of his badge? It wasn't asking so much for her to put him second for once. He'd stay. But he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

The next morning Matt learned Pumpkin wasn't the only one to have to get used to the way things are. The kitten hadn't spent the entire night curled up with Kitty as he had the night before-he'd spent most of it walking over Matt. He'd opened his eyes when the sun began peeking through Kitty's bedroom window to see the kitten sitting on his chest, staring at him. Matt lifted him by the scruff of the neck and dropped him gently into the cat bed on the floor next to Kitty's side of the bed, which was what they'd been doing whenever either of them woke up enough to realize he was back in the bed with him, though Matt couldn't help noticing he was the one who was doing most of the waking and cat-moving. Matt got up to get dressed and Kitty sat up, reaching for her robe. Well, that was different. Generally Kitty could barely open her eyes at this hour

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right. Thanks for being so patient, Matt," she said in her smoky voice.

"Mmhm." Matt grunted.

"See, he's staying in his own bed now." Pumpkin was curled up, eyes closed and purring contentedly.

"Little late for that."

"It won't be this way forever, Matt. I'll figure out some way to make it work."

"I know Kitty," He turned, ready to tell her goodbye. "I-" He stopped, noticing fine red scratches all over her left collarbone and partway up her neck. "He scratched you!"

"He doesn't mean to do it, Matt. It's what kittens do to their mothers when they're feeding them. It helps the milk come faster."

"Er-" Matt wasn't sure what to say to this. "You aren't his mother."

"Well, I think he thinks I am. I think it's kind of sweet. It's not that bad. Nothing a little face powder won't cover up." Matt looked at her doubtfully. "It's nothing to worry about. Go on and have your breakfast now, Doc and Festus will wonder what's keeping you."

Matt brushed his lips against Kitty's cheek and settled his hat on his head. "Festus will, anyway. You know Doc's smarter than that. See you later, Kitty."

"Goodbye, Matt." Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the sleeping kitten, feeling a little guilty. She hadn't meant to let this get so out of hand, but truthfully, it probably wouldn't have if Matt hadn't had to go off chasing some outlaw down to Texas for a month the day after Pumpkin's baptism. The first night the kitten had cried alone in his box and Kitty had wanted to cry right along with him. She tried putting a wrapped up alarm clock next to him as Doc had suggested, but it didn't help. Finally she scooped him up out of the box with one hand and carried him to bed with her, not really expecting that to work, either, but the kitten soon stopped crying and settled down next to her, purring himself to sleep. She woke up later and realized he was curled up against her neck and shoulder, still purring. Every night he cried in his box and she got up and brought him to bed with her, until he got big enough to crawl out of the box himself and climb up the bedding to get to her on his own. As he got more independent, she realized she'd made a mistake, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. Having Pumpkin there at night eased her loneliness for Matt a little, still, she knew it would be a problem once he was back in town.

Gradually, concessions were made by all three parties. Pumpkin learned that when the big man was there, he was going to be shut in the nice lady's sitting room for awhile. Sometimes she let him out after a few hours, when the big man was asleep, and Pumpkin could sleep curled up on his lady's neck like he did when she was alone. Other times he was left there until morning, when the big man let him out before leaving. The nice lady learned that Pumpkin wouldn't cry when left in the sitting room all night, but it was a good idea to pack away any breakables she cared about. And the big man learned, after some nudging from the old man with the growly voice and the gentle touch, that his lady seemed less anxious when he was gone since that kitten came around.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Chapter Two-Breakfast in bed**

Pumpkin Pie Russell (soon shortened to Pumpkin) quickly grew up to be a handsome cat whose markings lived up to the description bestowed on him by Festus. Kitty thought he looked more like he'd stuck his nose in the bowl of whipped cream and then walked through it, a thing Matt had no doubt would actually happen. He also wasted no time in living up to the name Matt had tried to give him, Trouble. The cat had too much energy for Kitty's small apartment, especially when confined to the sitting room during the marshal's nighttime visits. Matt brought the subject up one day as Kitty was sweeping up some cherub figurines (she was thinking "good riddance" as they had been gifts from past admirers) Pumpkin had batted off the sitting room shelf.

"I can't put him outside! It's not safe!" Kitty insisted. Her eyes flashed at him, communicating her sorrow over the disappearance of the mother cat. Matt didn't want to push the issue; Kitty had never asked if Festus found her and he hoped she wouldn't, but he didn't see that he had any choice.

"Kitty, I understand why you feel that way, but he's an animal, and animals need to be outside. I'm not saying you have to lock him out, but if you keep him shut in here all the time, he's going to destroy your rooms."

"I know, Matt, but I don't like it. I think I have an idea, though. Can you have Festus come around and talk to me when he gets a chance?"

After some discussion and planning by Kitty and Festus (and many beers on the house), two cat doors, one on the hall door to the sitting room, the other at the back door of the saloon, were built, so that Pumpkin could leave and enter Kitty's apartment and the Long Branch whenever he wanted. He would also be free to leave and return through the front doors during business hours, and through Kitty's upstairs windows whenever they happened to be open. Pumpkin soon discovered his freedom and, though Kitty at first worried about him constantly, he never failed to come home. The only person who had a problem with this arrangement was Rose, who left to find other work (with a large bonus from Kitty) when her sneezing worsened once Pumpkin had nearly free reign of the Long Branch.

No one had a problem with the arrangement, that is, until it suddenly seemed as though the entire town had a problem with Pumpkin being allowed to roam free. One day Festus stomped into the Long Branch holding Pumpkin by the scruff of the neck.

"Got a prisoner for me, Festus?" Matt asked. He, Doc and Kitty were sitting at the back table having a beer during a quiet time in the saloon.

"Miss Kitty, you know what this heer varmint went and did?" He released Pumpkin, who bolted to the back of the saloon. "I wuz just fixin' to sit down and eat myself some stew for lunch, and I had to go outside and see to a scuffle out at the horse trough. Well, it weren't nothin' but a couple of kids dunkin' each other, so-"

"Would you get to the point of the story, Festus!" Doc barked.

"I wuz just gittin' to that. Anyways, I got done bangin' those two knuckleheads' heads together-" he shot Doc a look as Matt rolled his eyes. "An' when I got back to the office that ole scudder was a'sittin' there on top of the table a'finishin' off my stew!"

Kitty gasped. "Oh, Festus, I'm so sorry! Go on back to my office, and eat my lunch, it's sitting on my desk. I insist."

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty." Festus spurs jangled as he walked toward the back muttering "ole scudder!" A minute later the spurs jangled back into the barroom. "Miss Kitty, that ole rascal went and et yore lunch, too!"

"All of it?" Kitty couldn't help asking.

"Well, no'm, he left some, but not so's a body would wanta eat it."

"No, I suppose not." Kitty glared at Matt and Doc, who had burst out laughing at this latest development. "Here, go have lunch at Del Monico's. My treat," she said, handing him a few coins. "Just don't take it back to the office with you this time." The other two men began laughing once again as Kitty tried her best to give them a dirty look.

"Oh, come on, Kitty. You have to admit that was funny," Matt said as he tried unsuccessfully to stop his chuckling.

"It is not!" She made one last attempt to look serious. "Oh, all right, it is," she admitted as she shook her head, shoulders beginning to shake with laughter.

No one was laughing the next day when Mr. Jonas strode self-importantly into the Long Branch. "Miss Russell, your cat has just been in my store committing considerable mayhem." Kitty, who was at that moment trying to smooth over a dispute between three cowhands over who was buying the next round (apparently all three had somehow paid for the last one) was in no mood to deal with the disgruntled shopkeeper. "Mr. Jonas," she said wearily, pulling some paper bills out of the cash box, "I'm terribly sorry Pumpkin has been so disruptive. Will this take care of it?"

"Quite," he said, a little perturbed at being cheated out of the argument he'd been prepared to have with the outspoken Miss Kitty. As she watched him leave, she found herself a little worried. She couldn't afford to keep buying other people' lunches and over-paying merchants, but what could she do to keep Pumpkin out of trouble?

The next day, she was in even less mood to deal with the woman who walked through the doors of the Long Branch.

"Miss Russell! I need a word with you!" she said in a voice that was full of outrage.

"Oh, why don't you jump back on your broom, you old witch!" she muttered, before looking up and pasting on what she hoped was her sweetest smile. "What can I do for you, Miss Pry?"

"I must speak with you about that animal of yours!"

Kitty could only assume she wasn't referring to Matt. "What has Pumpkin done to you, Miss Pry?" she sighed.

Miss Pry drew herself up to her full four feet ten inches in height and said haughtily, "That little wretch of yours, along with some other tom cats, were caterwauling outside my house all night last night. My little Clarabelle was quite disturbed by the whole situation."

Oh, I'll just _bet _she was, Kitty thought. She was through trying to appease people who were blaming her for her cat acting like a cat. "Well, Miss Pry," Kitty said, drawing herselfup to her full height and looking down at Miss Pry just as haughtily, "might I suggest that if you don't wish to have a houseful of kittens, you be sure that your doors and windows are fastened securely whenever little Clarabelle is in season!"

Miss Pry's stared at Kitty for a full minute and then began to sputter. "Well, I never!"

"That is _quite_ obvious!"

Miss Pry turned and headed for the doorway as fast as she could, running smack into Matt as he was walking in. Although he could barely hide his distaste for the woman, he tipped his hat and said, "Miss Pry."

"Marshal Dillon!" she exploded. "I want you to do something about that woman and her mangy little mongrel!"

"Kitty? Would you like to explain to me what she's talking about?"

"Hello, Matt," Kitty said with all the sweetness she could muster. "Miss Pry seems to think Pumpkin has acted improperly toward her little Clarabelle."

Matt shook his head in disgust. "Miss Pry, would you like to explain to me what Miss Russell is talking about?"

"Well, I can see whose side you're on! You can be sure I'll be sending a letter to my good friend, the attorney general, about the lax animal control in this town!" Miss Pry pushed past Matt and out the door.

Matt walked over to the bar and took the mug of beer Kitty held up for him. "Do you suppose she's _really_ friends with the attorney general?" Kitty asked him.

"I think I heard somewhere the man three or four attorney generals back used to be a beau of hers." Matt winked and took a drink of his beer. "She probably has no idea it's not the same person."

Kitty nearly choked on her beer at the thought of someone courting Miss Pry.

Matt had just walked into the Long Branch on his morning rounds when he heard a shriek from the direction of Kitty's room. He raced up the stairs and burst through the door, gun drawn. Kitty was on the settee with her feet drawn up, hugging her knees, looking terrified. He saw no one else in the room.

"What happened?"

Kitty pointed at her unmade bed, where Pumpkin sat on one of the pillows. "Shoot it!"

Matt looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on. "You want me to shoot _Pumpkin_?"

"No! That...that…" Matt approached the bed, where he finally saw the source of Kitty's panic. Under one white paw, Pumpkin was holding down a very small mouse. When he saw Matt eyeing his prey, he moved his other paw protectively over it as well.

"Everything all right, Marshal?" Sam stood in the doorway, wheezing slightly, holding his shotgun.

"Yeah, Sam, I think I can manage this on my own."

"You all right, Miss Kitty?" Sam asked protectively, not quite sure what was happening.

"I'm fine, Sam," Kitty said shakily. "Go on back to work." Sam nodded, his face suddenly turning red as he realized he was standing in the bedroom of a lady who was wearing nothing but her nightgown. "I'll see you downstairs, Miss Kitty."

Matt still felt a little perplexed. "Kitty, it's not like you to be afraid of a mouse." He knew she emptied the mouse traps in the cellar regularly, and once watched her take a broom to a very large rat while refusing his help.

"Well, you...you," she gasped, starting to lose the composure she had just displayed to Sam. How could men, even Matt, be so stupid sometimes? "You try waking up after having a mouse dropped on your chest and see how brave you feel about it! It was still moving!"

Matt crouched down to Pumpkin's level. "Well, boy, looks like you're going to be quite the hunter. You were just trying to take care of your mother and bring her something to eat, weren't you?" He reached out to scratch Pumpkin behind the ears, but Pumpkin, still guarding his catch, growled at him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you find this so amusing, _Marshal_ Dillon." Matt could see Kitty was in no condition to appreciate Pumpkin's gesture for what it was, but maybe he could make her understand later when she'd calmed down. "Will you please get that rodent out of here?"

Matt took the mouse from Pumpkin, walked over to the open window, and casually tossed it outside. Kitty rushed over to the window next to him. "Matt! Why did you do that? You killed him!" Matt pushed his hat back on his head and put his hands on his hips. The two of them stood silently looking at each other.

Every time he thought he had this woman figured out, he learned something new.


	3. Pie in the Face

**Chapter Three-Pie in the Face **

Kitty came downstairs once she had gotten dressed in spite of the missing garment. "Coffee, Miss Kitty?" Sam asked when she walked up to the bar, ignoring several lewd comments about the contents of her wardrobe as she passed through the room full of cowboys.

"Thanks, Sam," she said graciously. "I'll be in my office working on the books if anyone needs me." Sam wasn't sure, but he thought the door might have closed behind her a little louder than normal when she went into the office.

Pumpkin was stretched out on top of her ledgers, looking as if he were incapable of any wrong-doing."Well, mister, you certainly look pleased with yourself," she said, giving him a chin scratch. Pumpkin arched his head back appreciatively. Setting her coffee cup down, Kitty scooped the cat up in her arms, nuzzling against his nose. "You're becoming quite a desperado, stealing a lady's underthings that way." Pumpkin swiped at her face playfully with his paw. "Am I going to have to speak to my good friend the United States Marshal about you?" She gently dropped him to the floor and shooed him away so she could get to work. Pumpkin jumped up to his favorite perch, an empty spot on the shelves along the wall, where he could watch his lady do her work before he settled in for a nap.

Kitty wasn't sure how long she'd been working, but her barely-touched coffee was cold when she paused to take a sip. She was about to turn her attention back to her bookwork when she heard the office door open, then close quietly. "Sam, is there any coffee left?" she inquired of her bartender, thinking he had come in to tell her something. Silence. "Sam?" Still no answer. She pushed her chair back and started to turn around.

"Just stand up and turn around real slow," a low, gravelly voice she didn't recognize ordered. Kitty thought about her pistol in the drawer on her right side but knew she'd never have it out in time to defend herself if he was armed. Best to be cooperative and watch for the right opportunity. She faced him and saw, as she'd expected, that he was pointing a gun at her.

"Keep yer hands where I c'n see 'em." The man had several days beard growth and eyes that burned a hole through her. She recognized him as someone who had been in the last few nights but they hadn't spoken. "Now, when I tell you to, you're gonna turn around agin and get that cash box for me." He looked her up and down coldly. "Ain't you a pretty little thing. Too bad I ain't got time to get to know you better. Just might have to come back a little later."

Kitty stared the outlaw down, keeping her hands flat against the edge of the desk. She willed her voice not to shake as she spoke. "Mister, there's a dozen men out in that barroom that'll come running if I yell."

"Well, now," his voiced dropped even lower. "Do that and you'll be dead by the time they get here, and I'll still have yer money."

Kitty fought to maintain her control, refusing to take her eyes off the man. Would he just take the money and go? She could stand to lose a little money. Matt Dillon would be around for the "little later." "All right, little missy, just start reaching for that cash." Kitty was starting to reach back with her right hand to feel for the cash box when the right opportunity presented itself; all ten pounds of orange and white fur, sharp claws, and the instinct to protect what was his.

Pumpkin woke up when he sensed the stranger in the room. In the months since he'd had the run of the Long Branch, no one had been in the office except for the lady and her friends. Strangers weren't allowed anywhere except the big room. The stranger was holding a long, shiny object like the one the big man had, but the big man never pointed it at the lady like the stranger was. The lady said something to the stranger and Pumpkin's fur stood up in a peak along his backbone. He had never before heard his lady's voice make that sound, not even when he brought her the mouse she didn't like. She was scared. She needed him.

Kitty's fingers were just touching the coffee cup behind her when Pumpkin lunged at the man's head from his left side with a snarl. He clung to the top of the man's head and his collarbone with his claws and sunk his teeth into his face just over his right eye. Kitty's mind wasn't able to take in what was happening, but she knew she had a momentary advantage and took it. She grabbed the coffee cup and threw it as hard as she could at the man, who had no idea what had hit him, but was trying his best to free himself. Kitty yanked open the desk drawer with her left hand and looked down just long enough to grab her pistol with her right. A shot rang out and Kitty hoped she'd have time to get a shot off herself before she fell. When she looked up, the outlaw was standing in front of her, blood running from the torn skin on his face. He had a dazed expression on his face and was pointing the gun just to her left.

"Hold it!" she shouted. His hand twitched in her direction and she fired.

Seconds later the office door was flung open and Matt ran toward her with his gun drawn, followed by Sam and his shotgun. "Kitty! Are you hit?" She was still pointing the gun, her hand shaking. Matt put his arm around her shoulder and gently took the pistol with his other hand.

"No, I….I don't know. Is he-" The would-be robber moaned, answering that question.

"Don't worry, Miss Kitty, I've got him covered," Sam reassured her in his deep voice. "You move and I'll blast you to kingdom come," he threatened the outlaw.

Matt had his hands on her shoulders, looking for injuries. "Well, he drew on you, didn't he?"

Kitty looked up at him. He couldn't be asking what it sounded like he was asking! "Matt, I-I turned around and he already had his gun on me. He was only a few feet away, I don't know how he could have-" She covered her eyes and started trembling. Matt slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, honey, I had to ask. Here, sit down." He guided her to her chair.

"Miss Kitty, are you all right?" Newly had arrived.

"She's not hit, Newly, just shaken up." Matt knelt down in front of her. She leaned against his chest and put her arms around him. "I don't know why he missed. I don't know what happened."

Matt stroked her back. "It's all right, it's all over now."

"The bitch tried to claw my eyes out!" the man on the floor yelled. Newly drew his gun. "Another word out of you and I'll mess up the other half of your face."

Kitty gasped and sat up, pushing away from Matt. "Pumpkin! Pumpkin attacked him! Oh, my God!" She started calling for him and looking around the room frantically. "Matt!"

Pumpkin lay on the floor against the wall, motionless and bleeding.


	4. Nine Lives

**Chapter Four-Nine Lives**

Pumpkin lay on the floor against the wall, motionless and bleeding. Kitty approached him and sank to the floor next to him. Matt followed her.

"Kitty-" She cut him off before he could say any more.

"I'm all right. Can-would you get me something to...wrap him up in?"

Matt saw one of her shawls on top of the filing cabinet and handed it to her.

"I'm sure sorry, Miss Kitty," Sam said sadly.

"Not now, Sam, please." She covered Pumpkin with the shawl and gently picked him up. Pumpkin meowed weakly and reached out a paw toward Kitty. "He's alive!"

Matt lifted Kitty to her feet. "Come on, let's get him to Doc's!"

"I'm right here!" Doc started to crouch down at the side of the injured outlaw.

"Over here, Doc!" Matt snapped. "He can wait!"

Kitty turned and looked at Doc pleadingly. "He saved my life, Doc," she whispered. Doc put an arm around Kitty and pulled her toward the door.

"Let's get him up to the office. Now!" Doc and Kitty rushed out of the room with the patient.

"Hey! What about me?"

"I told you to shut up! I'll patch you up at the jail. Now get up. You aren't hurt that bad!" Newly yanked the man to his feet.

Matt looked at the office door, then turned toward Newly and the prisoner. "Go on, Marshal. I'll deal with him. She might need you. Sam, you'd better get back to the bar."

Matt turned and ran to Doc's office, catching up with Kitty and Doc and then running ahead to open the door. Kitty carefully laid Pumpkin down on the examination table. "I want to help, Doc," she said.

Doc shook his head, rubbing at his mustache. "Not this time, Kitty," he said gently, patting her back. "You let Matt take you someplace else for awhile. Come back and check on him in about an hour."

"But, Doc, what if you need-"

"You just let me worry about that. Go on now." She stood there. "Matt, get her out of here!" Matt urged her toward the door as she looked back at Pumpkin lying on the table, Doc already bending over him.

Downstairs, Matt said,"Let's go over to Del Monico's and get some lunch while we're waiting."

Kitty put her hand on his arm. "No, too many people. I don't want to see anyone right now. Let's just go over to your office and you can fill out your report and then you can take me back to Doc's."

"Kitty, are you sure you're up to it? The prisoner's going to be there, are you sure that office is going to be big enough for both of you?"

"As long as he's locked up and you're with me I'll be all right."

The prisoner was in a cell and loudly making his presence known when they arrived. Matt settled Kitty at the table with a glass of water and went to check on how Newly was managing him.

"Marshal, I'm gonna file charges on all a you!" Matt stood in front of the cell and stared at the man silently while Newly attempted to make him hold still as he looked at the bullet wound."That saloon tramp tried to kill me and now I'm gettin' doctored by a deputy 'stead of a real doctor!"

"Where'd she get him?" Matt asked tersely.

"Shoulder."

"That whore sicced her cat on me!"

Newly jerked the man backwards by his shirt collar. "I'm not telling you again, keep your mouth shut or this bullet stays right where it is!"

"Sounds like Newly has his hands full with that one," Kitty said dryly when Matt returned to the office, slamming the wooden door to the jail area behind him.

"How did he ever manage to sneak up on you? You should have heard him coming a block away."

"Oh, he was a lot tougher and quieter when he was holding the gun. Shoulder, huh? I thought my aim was better than that."

"Well, what were you aiming at, Kitty?"

"I didn't really think about it, I was just trying to stop him from firing again. Matt? Doc doesn't think he can do anything, does he? That's why he had you take me out of there."

"You know he'll do everything he can."

Kitty got up and walked to the window and looked out. After a minute Matt got up and stood behind her, circling his arms around her. Kitty leaned back against the safety of his broad chest. Anyone walking through the door would have witnessed the most intimate gesture the two had ever publicly shared in Dodge. It occurred to her that it had been Matt and not she who had first thought to take Pumpkin to Doc. _There may be hope for you yet, cowboy_, she thought.

She woke with a start, realizing she had dozed off still in Matt's arms for a moment. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going back to Doc's." Matt, knowing better than to try to stop her, followed her out the door.

By the time they reached the top of Doc's stairs, Kitty was running and it was all Matt could do to try to steady her and keep her from tripping over her skirts. "Come in,Kitty," Doc called softly just as her hand touched the doorknob.

"Doc?" she said quietly as she came through the door. "How-how is he?"

Doc put his hand on her shoulder. "It looks like he's going to be all right, Kitty. The bullet just creased him, any deeper and it would have severed his spine. He's-well, I guess he has a few of those nine lives left anyway." Kitty let out a small sob of relief. "I gave him a little bit of laudanum, so he's still sleeping it off. Well, go on in the other room and see him, just don't handle him too much right now, animals have a tendency to give you some fight when they're in pain. Not too different from over-grown public servants, I guess," he chuckled, shaking his head.

Matt stayed back for a moment when Kitty went to check on Pumpkin. "Doc, why did you have me take her out of here? She's been around plenty of times while you doctor bullet wounds." He didn't bother to say "my bullet wounds." They both knew that's what he meant.

"Yes, and I've seen what it does to her, even if you can't!" Matt gave him a stony look. It was an old argument and neither one wanted to repeat it. "No, two reasons, I guess. The first one is it's the first time she had you there to keep her away. The other is, well, she thinks of that cat as her child. You understand what I'm talking about Matt?"

Matt stood in thought, hands on his hips for a moment. "Yeah, Doc, I think I do."

A few hours later Doc said he thought it was probably safe to take the sleepy, bandaged Pumpkin home. Matt, carrying Pumpkin, and Kitty, her hand on his arm, were walking on the boardwalk toward the Long Branch when they saw Festus walking toward them.

"Miss Kitty, Matthew," Festus said, tipping his hat in Kitty's direction. "Newly told me what happened when I wuz out in the countryside. Jest comin' t' see how the little feller made out. You all right, Miss Kitty?"

"I'm just fine now, Festus," Kitty assured him.

"Festus, Kitty's exhausted and hasn't had anything to eat all day. I'm taking her and Pumpkin home and I'll be back in the office after I get her some supper." Matt looked at Festus impatiently.

"Wal, Matthew, I'd be right proud t' fetch a supper tray while you get Miss Kitty sitchyated. It'd be the least I c'd do seein's I wasn't around t' he'p out earlier."

"Much obliged, Festus."

"Thank you, Festus. We'll see you in a little while." Kitty smiled at him.

Festus tapped on the door gently, balancing the tray to keep from dropping. "Miss Kitty?" he called softly. He heard Matt's voice answer in a loud whisper.

"Sshhh, Festus. Come in."

Festus opened the door to a sight he never expected to see, yet somehow wasn't surprised at all. Matt was stretched out on Kitty's bed, back propped up against the headboard. Kitty was curled up against him, head cradled against his chest, holding Pumpkin on her lap. Matt's arms were around both of them. Festus was about to remark on how plumb tuckered out they both were, but thought better of it. He set the tray of two covered bowls, a plate of biscuits and a smaller bowl down on the side table.

"Stew?" Matt asked. Festus nodded.

"And a cup of broth for the little feller to keep his strength up. Matthew-"

"Sshhh!" Matt warned.

Quieter this time, "I reckon Newly and I c'n handle things tonight, Matthew. Why'n't you just take the rest of the night off so's Miss Kitty can rest easy?"

Matt nodded and flashed a quick grin. "I'll do that, Festus. You let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, Matthew. Don't let that stew get too cold, now."

"I won't. Thank you, Festus."

"Good night, Matthew," he said. He closed the door behind him, leaving Kitty with her two protectors.

A/N

Thanks to everyone who left reviews for my first two stories. I tried to send PM's to everyone, but if I missed anyone, please know that I appreciated them! I had lots of fun writing them (well, when I wasn't fighting off writer's block).


End file.
